El chico de al lado
by Plein
Summary: Cuando Lucy llego al nuevo vecindario, no se imagino conocer a un chico tan molesto y misterioso como su vecino. Tratando de llevar una vida normal, fuera de problemas no se imagina que con haberlo visto sus problemas fueran a empezar.
1. Chapter 1

**El chico de al lado**

Desde que Lucy había llegado al vecindario no se había dado cuenta del extraño comportamiento de su vecino.

Los primeros días ignoro al chico del cabello rosa que vivía al lado de ella, hasta que llego el día que giro para encontrarse con esos extraños ojos jades que la miraban de una manera no muy particular. Dudo en hablarle por lo que entro a su casa pensando que solo fuera una coincidencia que la estuviera mirando en ese instante.

Se equivocó, pues a la mañana siguiente, cuando volvía de la escuela, esos mismos ojos la estaban viendo, de la misma manera rara que ayer.

La rutina de encontrárselo sentado en el primer escalón de su casa mirándola como si supiera un terrible secreto de ella se convirtió muy pronto en una extraña costumbre.

Hasta ella jugaba a veces mirándolo por un determinado tiempo, pero la incomodidad y la vergüenza la hacían correr dentro de su casa.

Un día decidió enfrentársele. Cansada de que siempre la mirara como si lo fuera a atacar se acercó a él cuándo iba de camino a la escuela.

El no aparto la mirada de la chica, así que Lucy tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse firme en su decisión y no salir corriendo.

-Hola- fue lo primero que dijo –he notado que…

-¿Te miro de una manera rara?- claramente no era eso lo que tenía en mente escuchar.

-Si…-

-Ah…- y la siguió mirando, Lucy encontró ese comportamiento molestoso.

-Si ya los sabes ¡¿Por qué sigues haciéndolo?!-

-No lo sé- saco algunos mechones rosas de su frente al tiempo que sonreía –eres linda cuando estas roja-

Aunque quiso parecer ofendida no lo consiguió. Salió corriendo de ahí roja como un tomate prometiéndose que desde ahora lo ignoraría como debió hacerlo hace tiempo

Hubiera sido fácil cumplir su promesa, o eso es lo que ella pensó en toda la mañana.

Al llegar a su casa, un tanto confundida por no encontrar a su vecino en las escaleras de su casa lo encontró ahí, hablando animadamente con su madre.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- su madre y su vecino giraron al escucharla, sonrieron al verla pero la sonrisa del chico parecía más bien como si se estuviera burlando de ella. Como si el supiera de su promesa y estuviera jugando con ella.

-Oh, Lucy. Qué bueno que hayas llegado. Este gentil muchacho me ha ayudado con las compras- su madre le señalo algunas bolsas –y ha cortado el césped- si él quería ganarse a Layla Heartfilia lo había consiguió exitosamente. Era difícil conseguir la aprobación de una mujer tan distinguida y buena como su madre, se sorprendió de sobremanera al escucharla hablar tan bien de un desconocido.

-Y seguro ya se va…- dijo con un tic nervioso. Lo que hacía falta es que él se metiera en su vida. Con su madre.

-No- dijo su vecino –le he prometido a tu madre enseñarte matemáticas-

-¡¿Qué?!- Lucy miro acusadora a su madre. Era como si una puñalada por la espalda.

-Te va muy mal, cariño-

-¿Pero al menos sabes algo de matemáticas?- pregunto molesta, ignorando a su madre.

-Claro, sino no me hubiera ofrecido- respondió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Lucy tuvo que contar hasta diez mentalmente jurándose que a la primera oportunidad tenía que matarlo.

-Bueno, Natsu seguro ya debes de volver a tu casa- hay Lucy supo cómo se llamaba el entrometido de su vecino –tu madre debe de estar preocupada-

-Oh, no se preocupe. Ella sabe perfectamente donde estoy, pero aceptare su expulsión de su casa-

-No, no, no… yo no quise- Layla no tuvo tiempo de terminar la oración. Natsu giro y se inclinó hacia Lucy, en un gesto bromista.

-Nos vemos a la tarde- y sonrio, Lucy aparto la mirada de esos ojos jades. La estaban poniendo nerviosa.

Layla, cuando Natsu cerró la puerta, miro a su hija muy risueña.

-Me gusta mucho ese chico para ti- le comento. Lucy puso los ojos en blanco, mostrándole que no compartía la misma opinión.

Como había dicho, a las tres de la tarde Natsu se presentó a su casa. Llevaba consigo un cuaderno y un libro y en la boca sostenía un lápiz. Lucy tuvo que tratarlo como un invitado deseado, la intromisión de su madre impidió el asesinato a su vecino.

Cuando hubieron comido todo, un trozo de pastel con leche, se sentaron en la mesita de la sala con el fin de empezar los estudios.

-Bien ¿están con Determinantes?- Natsu hojeo el libro que tenía, buscando la página con el tema mencionado

-¿Cómo lo…?-

-Tu madre- contesto rápido. Lucy no dijo nada más. Claro que fue su madre. Por su culpa tendría que aguantar horas de matemáticas con un chico indeseable. Espero que él estuviera listo y poder terminar con todo esto –Bien ¿me puedes decir que no entiendes?-

La tarde paso lentamente o eso es lo que a Lucy le pareció. Entre contestar preguntas y practicar algunos ejercicios se dio cuenta del maravilloso maestro que tenía a su lado. No era tan malo tenerlo como vecino, podría pasar matemáticas con una excelente calificación.

De vez en cuando Natsu recurría al molestoso contacto visual cuando ella estudiaba, le pidió, con el tono más amable que pudo que dejara de hacerlo pero él simplemente se hizo el sordo.

Cuando llego la hora de la despedida, Natsu recogió todas sus cosas.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo Lucy acompañándola hasta el portón, la noche hacia presencia y los faroles de la calle empezaban a encenderse.

-De nada, espero que te vaya bien en Matemáticas-

-Eres muy buen maestro-

-¿A que si?- Natsu sonrio de una manera tan especial que hizo que el corazón de Lucy palpitara con más fuerza. Sus mejillas no tardaron en colorearse.

-Sí, muchas gracias-

-cuando quieras- y sin esperárselo Natsu le beso una mejilla y luego la otra mejilla. Ahora su rostro estaba de un rojo intenso. El rio y se marchó a su casa agitando su mano sin dejar de sonreír.

Cuando el chico hubo entrado a su casa. Lucy se tocó la mejilla. No era normal para ella sentir tantas cosas por dos besos en la mejilla y menos por un desconocido. Aunque si lo pensara bien, Natsu ya no era un desconocido. Era el chico de al lado.

El chico que desde esa noche empezó a invadir sus sueños.

* * *

El fic que leyeron es un pequeño homenaje a todas esas personitas que apoyan a mi pagina Natsu x Lucy. Gracias.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. ¡Ah! y para los que siguen _Querido Diario_ esperen muy pronto la actualización. esta en marcha el capitulo :D

Plein


	2. Chapter 2

**El chico de al lado**

Dos semanas después, Lucy había descubierto una heladería a dos cuadras de su casa. Lo suficientemente cerca y a la vez lejos para alejarse por un rato de su vecino.

Cada tarde, cuando tenía dinero y terminaba sus tareas iba caminando hacia la heladería y pedía un gran helado de chocolate y limón y se sentaba en la vereda a tomárselo mientras veía a sus pequeños vecinos jugando.

Cuando llegaba a casa encontraba a Natsu en la sala, esperándola para iniciar sus clases. Su madre se excedía en amabilidad hacia el chico, solía invitarlo para quedarse a cenar y conocer a su marido. A Lucy la idea le parecía horrorosa pero no decía nada.

Natsu se negaba a quedarse excusándose de que tenía que ir a buscar a su hermano e ir a trabajar.

-No sabias que trabajabas- le había dicho Lucy cuando se enteró de ello.

-Yo no sabía que te interesaría- Lucy frunció el ceño. Natsu sonrio y se fue a su casa.

Las conversaciones con él eran molestas, Natsu quería hacerla parecer tonta a veces y ella odiaba eso, el hecho de que el fuera quien le enseñara matemáticas no ayudaba a cobrárselas.

Ese día, Lucy fue a la heladería como todas las tardes. Cuando estaba a media cuadra le pareció escuchar su nombre, muy lejos. Volteo para ver quien la llamaba, y pensó que si se ponía a correr no la alcanzaría. Podía decir que había creído que era un ladrón queriéndola atacar, un ladrón que sabía su nombre, con el cabello rosa y una estúpida bufanda alrededor de su cuello, muy parecido a él.

Pero eso sería maleducado, ella no hacia cosas así, solo él las hacía y hacerlo, hacía que se viera exactamente igual a él y ella no quería ser igual a él.

Suspiro.

Vivía mejor en Estados Unidos, lejos de él.

Natsu llego junto a ella, sonrio como si hubiera acabado una carrera y eso hizo que Lucy dejara de pensar por unos instantes.

Amaría golpearlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo miraba de vez en cuando como esperando a que se convirtiera en un monstruo y la devorara en un segundo. Nada de eso ocurrió, Natsu lucia inquietantemente tranquilo y eso la ponía nerviosa.

Lo escuchaba silbar, Lucy agachaba la cabeza, mientras no lo viera todo estaba bien dentro de ella y eso era lo quería.

-Oye- pero cuando hablaba sentía como si alguien le gritara al oído para despertarla. Lo miro -¿Qué sabores sueles comprar?-

-Limón y chocolate- respondió, con la cabeza inclinada pero mirándolo.

-¿Limón? ¿Es rico?-

-Lo suficientemente rico como para comprarlo-

-Lo comprare- volvió a silbar. Lucy dejo de mirarlo y camino más a prisa, aun estando a unos cinco centímetros lograba incomodarla ¡Diablos!

Llegaron a la heladería. Como Natsu había dicho se compró el helado de limón con el de granizado, Lucy pidió el suyo y cuando iba a pagar el chico que la atendía le dijo que su acompañante lo había hecho por ella. Lucy miro para atrás, Natsu se tomaba su helado afuera, sentado donde ella se sentaba. Frunció el ceño, no sabía si agradecerle o pedirle que dejara de meterse en su vida.

Se sentó a su lado. Natsu ponía graciosas caras cuando le tocaba lamer el limón.

-Es muy agrio y frio- dijo sacando la lengua.

-El limón es agrio y el helado tiene que estar frio- respondió queriendo sonar sarcástica. Natsu ni se inmuto y molesta, empezó a tomar su helado.

-¿Desde cuándo vives por aquí?- pregunto, lamiendo la parte del chocolate. Si tenía que estar con él, averiguaría un poco.

-No lo sé, supongo que desde que nací. Es el barrio de mi familia-

-Mhm-

-¿Por qué te mudaste aquí?- Lucy lo miro, dejando que su helado se derritiera en su mano.

-Era muy difícil el idioma- mintió. La verdadera razón de que su estadía en Estados Unidos hubiera acabado era a los problemas legales de su padre. Tanto Lucy como su madre habían decidido volver para iniciar desde cero.

-Encaja, no pareces la clase de chica que se sabe más de un idioma-

-¿Me estas llamando tonta?-

-Tú lo estás haciendo-puso los ojos en blanco. No tenía que haber hablado con él, cuando lo hacía siempre terminaba enfadada y no podía desquitarse con él porque todas sus tácticas de desquite eran inmunes a él.

Siguió tomando su helado, ya no lo miraba, fingiendo estar sola. Al terminar se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia su casa, no hizo falta que voleara para saber que él la estaba siguiendo.

Al poco tiempo la alcanzo, aun tomaba su helado. Batallaba con no dejarlo derramarse, era patético en eso.

-Eres patético- le dijo.

-Solo porque digo lo que pienso- dijo, lamiendo el cono.

-Por eso y por todo ¿siempre eras tan… imbécil?-

-Supongo que solo contigo-

-¿Y porque conmigo?-

-No lo sé- la miro, las comisuras de sus labios estaban manchadas de chocolate –tal vez porque me gustas- Lucy se paralizo. Lo miro shockeada, tratando de averiguar si estaba o no bromeando.

Era difícil de saberlo, Natsu se puso a lamer de nuevo su cono.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cerro la puerta al llegar, subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio y se encerró en el.

Natsu prácticamente se la declaro, sin estar nervioso o sonrojado, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Había dicho que le gustaba ¿de qué forma? ¿Amiga? No, ella trataba de dejarle en claro que no quería ser su amiga ¿compañera? Tampoco podía ser ¿novia? Mucho menos, Natsu podía ser un idiota, pero era un idiota con cerebro y tacto. Hasta su madre se daba cuenta que su sola presencia la fastidiaba.

Pero que trataba de decirle cuando le dijo que le gustaba.

Podía ser una broma, siendo él era lo más probable.

-Sí, solo es una de sus estúpidas bromas para ponerme nerviosa-

En la noche siguió pensando en eso. Tratando en vano de convencerse de que así era.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muchas gracias a Hanasaki95 y Eagle Gold por sus reviews, por supuesto por sus Follows y favoritos también.

No hay mucho que decir, solo que nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**El chico de al lado**

-¿Lucy?- sacudió una mano enfrente de ella para sacarla de su ensoñación, no lo logro pues la chica seguía mirándolo de esa manera tan rara y desesperante que ahora sentía como ella se sentía cuando él hacia eso -¿Pasa algo?-

-Solo explícame… esto- le pidió señalando otro tema, Natsu lo vio y enarco una ceja.

-Esto ya lo dimos y lo entendiste, Lucy ¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto confundido, por toda respuesta la chica sonrio y con esa misma sonrisa se acercó más a él.

-¿Qué que me pasa? ¡Dios, Natsu! Ni yo misma lo sé- le decía mientras se arrastraba, vio como temblaba ligeramente y eso hizo que tuviera el valor para abalanzarse sobre él y besarlo efusivamente.

-¡WACALA!- grito levantándose pero lo hizo con tanta fuerza que termino cayendo al piso -¡Aaaahhhh! ¡Mama!-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucy amaneció de un humor terriblemente malo, después de ese _horrible_ sueño se había hecho un enorme chichón en la cabeza al caerse de la cama que tuvo que ponerse una curita. Su madre reía preguntándole por quinta vez que había soñado que la puso de tan mal humor.

-Una pesadilla espantosa- le respondió por quinta vez comiéndose su cereal.

Empezaba a preocuparse por su salud mental, soñar que besaba a Natsu era claramente un signo de advertencia, algo que le decía que tenía que alejarse de él lo más rápido que podía porque si no podría causarle problemas en el futuro y no era la primera vez que soñaba algo así y estos sueños habían comenzado desde el día de la supuesta confesión del pelirosa, aun escuchaba esa voz que le decía _Creo porque me gustas._

-Me voy- se llevó una última cucharada con cereal a la boca y agarro su mochila, se despidió de su madre con un beso y esta le deseo un buen día.

Ya en la calle su humor no podría ser peor y vaya… se equivocó.

Encontró a Natsu en la puerta de su casa pero este no la veía sino que hablaba con una chica hermosa de cabello blanco y que al parecer se llevaba muy bien con ella pues no paraba de reír y sonreírle, esta imagen provoco en su interior una revolución de emociones.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito mentalmente al ver tal escena ¿Quién demonios era esa? ¿Por qué Natsu le sonreía tan tranquilamente? ¿Por qué sentía esa sensación de soledad en su interior al verlos? Lucy sacudió su cabeza tratando en vano de no pensar, paso de largo y cuando su autobús llego, subió en el y por la ventanilla pudo ver algo que termino destrozándole el corazón en mil pedazos.

Natsu besaba a esa chica.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Paso toda la mañana rememorando una y otra vez el beso de Natsu con esa chica y aunque trataba de convencerse de que eso no tendría por qué afectarle y que Natsu era libre de besarse con quien quisiera, cada vez que pensaba en él sentía que la había traicionado.

Sus amigas trataron en vano de que les dijera que la tenía tan deprimida y malhumorada, Lucy no sabía que responder _Un chico a quien trato como a un perro lo vi esta mañana besando con una chica_ hasta ella se daba cuenta que esa respuesta era tan ridícula como lo que sentía.

Tenía que tratar de olvidarse de eso porque la estaba volviendo loca.

Al regresar a su casa, al ver de nuevo en donde Natsu y esa chica se habían besado lo volvió a rememorar como si lo estuviera viendo de nuevo, unas pequeñas lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, dolida se las saco con su muñeca y corrió a su casa.

-¡Ya regrese!- dijo con la voz quebrada, realmente quería llorar y gritar y golpear a Natsu por haber hecho algo así pero ella sabía que era algo demasiado estúpido como para hacerlo. Intento calmarse y se adentró a su hogar.

-¿Lucy?- esa voz, volteo y lo vio, él estaba parado en la puerta de la sala mirándola con una expresión de absoluta confusión. Natsu la escucho y le pareció que la chica lloraba, se preocupó y salió en su encuentro, al verla se dio cuenta del dolor y de la tristeza que traían los ojos miel de Lucy -¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto preocupado.

Lucy apretó los labios y formo sus manos en puños. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo agarro de la camisa y lo saco afuera. Sin decir nada y sin dejarlo hablar cerró la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡No te quiero ver en mi vida, Natsu!- y fue corriendo a su habitación.

Sabía que fue una estupidez y que se arrepentiría luego pero no sería nada en comparación con lo que sentía en ese momento. Quería odiar a Natsu con todas sus fuerzas, algo imposible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Parte del día se la paso llorando en su habitación sin descanso, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie ni de hablar con su madre quien al llegar a su casa y encontrarla en su habitación quiso, preocupada saber que le sucedía, ella no le abrió ni le contesto, su madre tuvo que aferrarse a la idea de que le contaría cuando se calmara y dejo de insistir.

La noche se hacía presente y solo la luz de la luna iluminaba el dormitorio de Lucy que a su vez la veía desde su ventana. Paro de llorar hace unos minutos y abrió la ventana para distraerse y despejar su mente, no quería seguir pensando en nada y solo quería volver a su antigua vida, lejos de Natsu porque creía que estaba mucho mejor.

-¿Qué me está pasando?- llevo sus manos a su frente y las deslizo hacia su cabeza llevándose algunos de sus mechones rubios. Suspiro y luego volvió su atención a la luna, queriendo encontrarla interesante pero ultimante lo que quería era a lo contrario de lo que deseaba, nunca se sintió así con un chico, y eso no quería decir que no tuviera pretendientes, los tenia de a montones, era bonita e inteligente cualquiera se quedaría prendado de ella aunque no se diera cuenta pero jamás se había sentido así con respecto a uno, Natsu tal vez tenía algo especial, solo algo y ese era el problema. Ese chico no daba muestras de que tener algo genial y ella lo encontraba.

Era lindo, simpático y cuando la hacía enojar, en el fondo se divertía como nunca.

Y es aquí donde Lucy se da cuenta de que muy en el fondo del pequeño sentimiento que florece dentro de ella, que se va haciendo más grande y más fuerte y que una vez que está ahí no habrá fuerza que la saque, ni ella misma podrá y que mientras más grande sea más posibilidades tendrá de derramar más lágrimas.

¿Esto era lo que Natsu quería? Que ella sufriera por su causa y que no lo pudiera olvidar, que aparezca en todos sus sueños y en sus pesadillas él sea su salvador ¿Era eso? Porque si así era lo había hecho muy bien.

-Imbécil-

-Yo no soy imbécil-

Lucy casi cae del susto pero logra atajarse y sorprendida ve a Natsu, el chico se subió con la ayuda de una escalera hacia donde estaba y ahora la veía con el ceño fruncido y ¿molesto?

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¿Qué no te he dicho que no te quería ver en mi vida?- le reclamo furiosa parándose.

-Sé que lo que dijiste tiene una muy buena causa de por medio, quiero que me lo espliques Lucy Heartfilia y no me iré de aquí hasta que me lo digas-

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¡Ya me canse de ti!-

-Oye, se cuándo las personas se cansan de mí, lo he aprendido desde tiempo pero tu aun no lo has hecho- Natsu intento entrar, Lucy se lo impidió cerrando la ventana, Natsu la vio dolido a través del vidrio pero ella siguió firme en su decisión.

-¡Vete!- le dijo.

-¡No!-

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- Lucy se deja caer en su cama sentada, tiene ganas de llorar.

-Ya te lo he dicho ¡Tú me gustas!-

-¡Pues esta mañana claramente no se vio eso!- se tapa la boca ¡diablos! Eso no tenía que haber salido, Natsu no tenía por qué saber que lo que ella tenía eran celos, sabía que se sentiría una estúpida y cuando vio la estúpida sonrisa que provoco en Natsu confirmo su teoría.

-A sí que es eso- Natsu jala la ventana y la abre, antes de que Lucy reaccionara salto a la habitación –Me has visto con Lissana-

-No importa- Lucy se para y quedan frente a frente –No me vuelvas a decir que me amas porque no te creo-

-Deberías aprender a escuchar primero, Luce- se cruzó de brazos y sonrio divertido y satisfecho, le provoco a Lucy celos y eso solo significaba una cosa…

-Yo no tengo nada que escuchar, Natsu Dragneel ¡Fuer…!- Lucy no termino de hablar, con los ojos muy abiertos e inmóvil como una estatua besaba a Natsu o él la besaba a ella. Los labios del pelirosa solo tocaban los suyos pero al fin de cuentas era un beso, su primer beso.

Fue hacia atrás, lo miraba con una expresión de desconcierto, no creyéndose lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Yo- empezó a hablar Natsu – también me quede así cuando se lanzó sobre mí y como no me escuchabas solo tenía que mostrarte como fue-

* * *

¡Feliz adelantado año nuevo!

solo quería empezar con eso, de veras les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo y que tengan muchísima suerte en este.

También les quería dar mi pequeño regalo de año nuevo, verán no quería que el primer beso entre Natsu y Lucy se prolongara hasta el otro año, quería que fuera este porque en este lo subí y es mi manera de decirles, _Gracias por todo_ y por supuesto a ustedes también. Ya lo dije y me despido.

Suerte


	4. Chapter 4

**El chico de al lado**

-¿Lucy?-

La madre de Lucy la miraba extrañada, su hija, quien la miraba confusa tenía dos dedos sobre sus labios. La muchacha se sonrojo.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto preocupada, su hija negó rápidamente y retomo al consumo de su desayuno, de vez en cuando miraba a su madre, ella seguía mirándola pero ya no decía nada.

-Termine- dijo, empujo la taza y el plato y se levantó para recoger su mochila –Me voy mamá, nos vemos más tarde…-

-Si, por cierto llamo alguien, un tal Gray ¿Lo conoces?- su madre noto la cara de sorpresa que puso su hija al mencionar el nombre del que fue, según para ella, uno de los pocos amigos de Lucy en Estados Unidos.

-¿Gray? ¿Qué… que dijo?-

-No le entendí muy bien, pero parece que te extraña. Dijo algo sobre la última vez que se vieron-

-Ya veo…- Lucy, inconscientemente volvió a pasar sobre sus labios un dedo, recordando el beso de la noche anterior con Natsu, su vecino de al lado –Si llama otra vez, emm… avísame-

-Claro- Layla giro su silla hacia su hija y volvió a preguntar -¿Te pasa algo, cariño?-

-No, nada- mintió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucy volvió de la escuela tan rápido como pudo, no espero el autobús ya que siempre tardaba por lo que vino corriendo para despejar su mente y tal vez hacer un poco de ejercicio. Al pisar su patio miro hacia las escaleras de la casa de Natsu, él no estaba ahí, una punzada de culpa le atravesó el cuerpo al rememorar como lo había tratado el día anterior.

Sin muchos detalles, su primer beso fue seco, nada de lo que ella esperaba ni se imaginaba cuando le gustaba algún que otro chico estadunidense pero no era eso lo que más la atormentaba sino como, después del beso, empujo a Natsu, furiosa y lo echo de su habitación, sin dejarle tiempo de decir nada más y golpeándolo con un libro que encontró en su camino.

Aun le molestaba en la conciencia el chichón con el que el muchacho se fue.

Pensó que podría disculparse, hablar con él sobre lo que sucedía entre ambos y estar en paz. Si, era una buena idea sino fuera por su orgullo femenino que no pensaba lo mismo, ese que siempre aparecía cuando creía estar en peligro algo como su dignidad.

-¿Qué dignidad, Heartfilia?- se reprendió a si misma –La perdiste el día en que naciste-

Lucy avanzo hacia la casa de al lado, al llegar frente a ella alzo su mano y golpeo dos veces. Nada. Lo volvió a intentar y el mismo resultado, empezó a ver por las ventanas, por el cerrojo, debajo de la puerta, sus oídos se pusieron alertas ante cualquier ruido pero solo el silencio sepulcral del lugar la recibió.

-Pues bien, vine hasta aquí corriendo con la estúpida excusa de querer hacer ejercicio, no comí y me perdí las clases de hoy por estar pensando en ese idiota. Ahora que estoy aquí me quedare aquí- decidió tajante, se sentó en el escalón favorito de Natsu para acosarla visualmente, cruzo los brazos y las piernas y espero.

Pasaron los minutos, con ellos las horas y con las horas el día, aun así cuando el sol se ocultaba y el trasero le dolía un montón Lucy siguió en el mismo lugar ahora infestado de libros y cuadernos. Se apoyó sobre la puerta de la casa un poco cansada por la espera, no se dio cuenta cuando se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucy sentía estar flotando en las nubes y escuchar la voz de un ángel, sintió una calidez placentera que la hizo acurrucarse más en donde estaba y lanzar un suspiro de satisfacción. Se estaba tan bien en ese lugar que no quería despertar jamás.

-La encontré en la puerta de mi casa- escucho como decía el ángel, porque ella sentía estar en los brazos de uno.

-Oh, mi pequeña. Ha estado actuando raro esta mañana, muchas gracias Natsu…-

-De nada, la llevare a su habitación-

-Si me haces el favor-

¿Natsu? El ángel curiosamente se llamaba Natsu, al igual que ese chico que veía en el cielo. Oh, vaya, mirándolo bien su vecino no era tan feo ni parecía tan idiota cuando sonreía. Como desearía estar dando clases con él.

-Natsu- susurro, escucho una risa.

-Se supone que las estupideces las hace el hombre ¿A quién se le ocurre quedarse dormida sobre dos escalones?- le pregunto una voz. Ella gruño, esa voz le resultaba demasiada fastidiosa y familiar.

Muy pronto sintió como alguien la ponía sobre algo cómodo y reconfortarle luego como ese alguien colocaba algo encima de ella igual de calientito que el ángel que la alzo.

-Gracias- murmuro.

-De nada- le respondió, algo húmedo toco sus labios, sonrio feliz y recordó el beso de Natsu.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente Lucy despertó y al percatarse en donde estaba se llevó un susto tremendo ¿Cómo llego a su cama?

Se levantó y se dio cuenta del pijama que tenía ¿Quién la habría cambiado? ¡Oh, diablos! Ayer estaba en los escalones, con el trasero rojo y con un sueño tremendo esperando a Natsu. ¡Natsu! ¿El la habría traído? AY, no.

Se vistió rápidamente y salió como un rayo en busca de respuestas, su madre estaba en la sala leyendo algunas de las cartas de su tía.

-¡Mamá!- la llamo, Layla pego un brinco en su sitio.

-Lucy, me asustaste-

-¿Qué paso ayer?- pregunto ignorando lo dicho por su madre, rogando por dentro que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

-Niña desubicada ¿Cómo se te ocurre dormirte en la puerta de la casa de nuestros vecinos? Por si no lo sepas tienes una cama- la regaño molesta, el rostro de Lucy se tornó rojo de la vergüenza –Tienes suerte que Natsu-san te haya encontrado ¿Te imaginas si hubiera sido otra persona? ¿Un delincuente o algo peor? Es que tu… ¿Lucy?-

El rostro de Lucy ya no estaba rojo sino blanco, miro a su madre asustada y no le dio tiempo de preguntarle que le ocurría porque la Heartfilia salió corriendo de su casa.

-¡Lucy!- la llamo, La muchacha traspaso la frontera que separaba su casa de la de Natsu saltando sobre los arbustos, al igual que ayer se encontró en un santiamén en enfrente de la puerta de su vecino, toco muchas veces y solo se detuvo cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a alguien completamente diferente a su vecino.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto confundida, ante ella no se encontraba Natsu sino alguien mucho más mayor pero misterioso que él, un muchacho con el cabello negro y el ceño fruncido.

-Ah, La bella durmiente…-

* * *

¿Sera el siguiente capitulo el final? pues déjenme decirles que tal vez, lo averiguaran pues... en el siguiente capitulo. Espero que este haya sido de su agrado, gracias por la espera y los reviews, también los que agregan a favoritos o se toman la molestia de leer el fic.

Nos leemos. Suerte


	5. Chapter 5

La Declaración

-¿Tu…?- Lucy mantenía su puño cerrado levantado, intrigada ante la persona que tenía enfrente y que tenía un cierto parentesco con Natsu.

El chico era más alto que ella, pelinegro y no era una tonta… irresistiblemente guapo. Aunque la forma de mirarla, con el ceño fruncido la hacía sentir intimidada y vulnerable. El chico imponía respeto, miedo.

-Si buscas a mi hermano- empezó a decir- está trabajando en estos momentos-

-Oh- se sintió decepcionada, tendría que esperar para hablar con él pero las ganas que tenia de hacerlo eran inmensas y no soportaría esperarlo una vez más en las escaleras -¿Puedes decirme donde trabaja?- le pregunto apresurada.

El chico la recorrió de pies a cabeza sin ningún escrúpulo, al mirarla a los ojos se detuvo por unos segundos, mismos que parecían eternos para ella y luego hizo una mueca, como si no hubiera pasado la prueba.

-No- le respondió y antes que siquiera a Lucy se le ocurriese insistir le estampo la puerta en la cara.

Lucy se llevó una mano a su rostro, la sentía caliente y roja, estaba furiosa.

-Eres un estúpido- le grito, pateo la puerta y se fue echando humo por la humillación.

…

La tarde fue un completo infierno para Lucy, no pudo concentrarse en nada al recordar lo sucedido y vigilar cada dos segundos por su ventana para asegurarse de atrapar a Natsu. Cuando no lo veía, se frustraba y se acostaba en su cama para intentar despejarse y decidir las palabras que le diría pero siempre a su mente llegaba el rostro del estúpido hermano de Natsu (porque una vez, Natsu le había dicho a su madre específicamente e indirectamente que tenían un hermano) quería golpear su lindo rostro por la puerta y decirle unas cuantas palabras para que así se le quitara lo estúpido.

Si el no fuera tan desgraciado en esos instantes ya se habría declarado a Natsu (Porque lo haría) y empezarían formalmente desde cero pero no. Ese chico le negó la información y no contento con eso le pego con la puerta en la cara. ¡Argh! ¡Como lo odiaba!

-¡Lucy!- le llamo su mama, la rubia se calzo sus pantuflas y fue a verla, al bajar las escaleras la encontró con el teléfono en las manos –Es Gray-

-¿Gray?- pregunto confundida ¿Y ahora que quería ese?

Su madre le paso el teléfono y la dejo a solas para que atendiera. Lucy tomo una bocanada de aire y la expulso para luego atender.

-Gray- dijo. Del otro lado se escuchó un suspiro cómo de alivio.

-Pensé que no me atenderías- le dijo.

-No soy tan descortés ¿Qué quieres?-

-Lucy… yo… - la chica hizo una mueca impaciente, empezó a mover su pie para tranquilizarse –Solo quería decirte que lo siento… No quiero perderte-

-Debiste pensar en eso antes, Gray- le reclamo furiosa. La rabia empezaba a salir a flote. Se desquitaría con él por lo que el hermano de Natsu le había echo.

-Lo siento, princesa. Quiero que me perdones-

-A la mierda, Gray. Sabes que lo que hiciste me afectaría y aun así no te detuviste-

-Lucy...-

-Lucy nada, no me vuelvas a llamar.- y dicho esto colgó. Como odiaba a los tipos como Gray.

…

Lucy siguió con su suplicio ahora caminando de un lado para otro en su cuarto. Ya se había hecho de noche y estaba impaciente por la llegada de Natsu.

-Natsu… Me gustas- volvió a repetir. Estaba nerviosa por lo que el chico podría o no decirle, esperaba que le correspondiera y volvieran a empezar. Lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era estar con él y besarlo.

-Dios ¿Qué clase de mujer soy?- se preguntó. Fue hacia su ventana y le echo una ojeada. Una sensación de júbilo le recorrió el pecho al verlo venir por la vereda. No espero que Natsu llegara, se calzo sus pantuflas y salió como una tromba a alcanzarlo.

Natsu venia caminado por la acera cuando escucho a alguien venir hacia él, levanto la mirada y vio con asombro como Lucy venia corriendo y deteniéndose antes de chocar contra él.

-¡Natsu!- lo llamo, exhausta y recuperándose de haber saltado las escaleras.

-¡Lucy!- la llamo el, entre medio confundido y divertido.

-Tenemos que hablar, Natsu- le dijo la chica respirando entrecortado.

-¿De qué?-

-De lo nuestro, claro está-

-¿Eh?- Lucy lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro junto a ella a buscar un lugar tranquilo para hablar. Natsu la siguió intrigado.

Llegaron a un parque. Lucy se detuvo bajo un árbol de cerezo y se giró para encarar a Natsu.

-Natsu te he traído aquí para decirte algo muy importante- empezó, no se andaría con rodeos, había esperado mucho para esto –Me pareces desesperante…-

-¿Eh?- Natsu estaba que no comprendía nada de lo que la chica decía.

-Cállate, que me olvido de lo que tengo que decir- le ordeno. Natsu obedeció, divertido por la seriedad del momento –Natsu, tú me pareces desesperante, un idiota y un arrogante. Pensé que estabas loco, hasta que entraste a mi casa en medio de la noche por la ventana y efectivamente estabas loco…-

Natsu sonrio, un tanto halagado por la confesión.

-Me tenías harta con tus miraditas, tus comentarios y tu forma de actuar. Para mí no había chico más detestable en la tierra que tu… realmente, pero – la seguridad con la que Lucy había empezado desapareció por completo, sus mejillas se colorearon, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente y comenzó a sudar. –Natsu, tenías razón, yo nunca me canse de ti. Me gustaba, todo lo que hacías me gustaba era por eso que me molestaba contigo, no había dando cuenta hasta esa noche que me besaste que lo sentía por ti era más de lo que imaginaba ¡Me gustas! Lo haces, Natsu. Y sé que parezco una tonta, quiero que lo sepas, quiero volver a empezar, por favor Natsu-

Una brisa suave movió los cabellos de Lucy, empezaría a llover en cualquier momento. Los dos se miraban fijamente, Natsu se mantenía callado y Lucy pensó que el chico pensaba que mentía. Lo entendería, le explicaría y le mostraría que cada palabra expresada en esta noche era cierta...

Hasta que…

Natsu se rio, se reía de una manera burlona, como si le hubieran contado un chiste… uno muy bueno…

-Jajajajaja ya enserio, Lucy. ¿Qué quieres decirme?- le dijo limpiándose una lagrima.

Lucy abrió los ojos como platos, se llevó una mano al pecho y retrocedió unos pasos atrás.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Quién te creería una mentira como esa? Por favor, Lucy. No soy tan ingenuo jajajaja-

¡PLAF!

El rostro ladeado, la mejilla enrojecida, la mano en el aire y las lágrimas de Lucy fueron las consecuencias de esa declaración. Con el corazón lastimado, y humillada aún más que en la mañana Lucy salió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Si lo hubiera hecho se daría cuenta del rostro de angustia que Natsu Dragneel le dedicaba en silencio.

….

¿Alguna teoría de lo que sucedió aquí?

Buenas Noches queridos lectores, espero estén bien. Y lamento, en serio lo siento por haber (literalmente) tardado un año en continuar la historia, espero me perdonen, intentare terminar el fic lo más pronto posible así que estés atento a mas sorpresas.


End file.
